What If?
by maria.sousie
Summary: AU. Damon and Stefan are human, back in 1864. Elena and her sister are also human and living in 1864, the four are best friends, but the dynamics are changing due to Elena and Stefan getting married. Read to follow the siblings' adventures in Mystic Falls, all those years ago
1. Chapter 1

Summary

What if Elena had a younger sister, Maria? and they were both alive and human in 1864? What if they met the human Salvatore brothers long before Katherine came in the picture?

Chapter 1

Maria Gilbert did not look as ladylike as her mother would like, her hair sticking out of the complicated up do, the hem of her dress covered in mud, giggling, as she tried to escape her best friend's, Damon, as they were trying to play cacher. Damon's younger brother, Stefan, and Maria's older sister, Elena, watched amused, sat around a table on the table on the Salvatore's house's back porch, sometimes laughing at their siblings foolishness. Elena's smile grew hard as she stood up and ran to her sister, who had moments before, fallen face - first into the ground.

"Maria, are you well? Did you hurt yourself?" Asked Elena, looking her sister up and down, searching for any possible injuries.

"I am fine sister, you do not have to worry about me," Maria answered promptly brushing off the dust on her sea-blue corset, Damon's favourite, because in his words, "it complimented her eyes beautifully.

"You might be fine, but look at that dress! Mother is not going to be happy about that."

Maria looked down at herself, and she saw an enormous rip going from the bottom of her dress to her mid thigh. She looked up to see Damon smirking at her, and blushed. Her sister was right, their mother would not be happy about it.

A/N: Hi everyone! I just love The Vampire diaries, but I don't really like the direction the show is taking right now, however, I've always liked human Damon and Stefan, back in 1864. So, I decided to write a fanfic, please be aware that this is my first fic, and that the next chapters are going to be longer I just wanted to give you a little taste. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and keep in mind that feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated.

See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here is the next one, enjoy!

Maria's P.O.V.

When we arrived home, my mother was waiting us at the entrance. As soon as she saw us, she started jogging towards us, an upset expression on her face.

"Why are you both home so late? I thought you were going to buy ribbons. Where are they? And Maria! What happened to you? You look like you've been attacked! Please don't tell me you've bee to visit those Salvatore boys again!" my mother said, now with an angry look on her face.

"Well…," I started, but my mother interrupted me again.

"Maria, dear, you are 16, you were introduced to society last year, how are you supposed to get any suitors if you are seen around a man who is 7 years older than you!" My mom scolded at me, and I did not particularly enjoy it.

"But… I was just accompanying my sister, who went to visit her fiancé, Damon and I were simply chaperoning, making sure nothing inappropriate would happen," I stared at my mother. I didn't understand why my sister gets to marry her best friend and I don't. Not that Damon would ever propose to me,

"And you've managed to tear your dress while chaperoning? I just hope Tyler Lockwood doesn't hear of this incident until tomorrow," she replied while the 3 of us walked into the house.

"Tyler Lockwood? Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow with Tyler Lockwood?" I questioned my mother while my sister walked away, probably to our bedroom.

"He is coming here tomorrow, to visit you. I think you should be delighted, I believe he has taken an interest in you, Maria, maybe it will even end in marriage. You are very lucky if he does propose, he is rich and extremely handsome," my mother sighed, her eyes twinkling as if she herself wanted to marry the 18 year old young man.

"But mother, I am too young to get married, and besides, there are rumours that Mayor Lockwood mistreats his wife and controls her, are you not afraid that their son grew up to be like his father?" I asked my mother, with tears brimming my eyes, and a slightly altered tone.

"I was only a year older than yourself when I married your father, had your sister at 19, you at 21, and we didn't turn out so bad, did we? And besides, maybe a little control from your husband is what you need, but you shouldn't listen to the rumours anyway. Do not worry, just be the best version of your charming self, and please darling, do not mention the Salvatores. From what I hear, the two families can barely tolerate each other. Just try to leave a good impression. With the founders ball in two weeks time, maybe you will have an escort. Just please, honey. For me, for our family, for your future, you know I am preoccupied about it," my mom quietly said, this time with a serious face.

I simply nodded and walked up the stairs passing the open door of my fathers office, who gave my attire a questioning look, one I just shrugged off in response. I walked farther down the hall to the room I had always shared with Lena. That was about to change as well, now that she was to wed in the Fall. I could not admit this, I was too proud for that, but I would miss her. She would visit us, and I certainly planned on visiting her, but it wouldn't be the same. I will miss our late night laughs, conversations, cries. I entered the room with a miserable look on my face, and my sister immediately came to hug me.

"I am so sorry about the visit, I had no idea, I know you do not like him, but mother is just thinking about your future," my sister whispered, "maybe you will even grow to love him."

I felt as if it was ridiculous not being able to own properties only because I am a lady, and my sister was well aware of that.

"I do not believe I will, but only time will be able to say. Now, I must sleep. After all, I will have a big day tomorrow," I replied to my sister, rather coldly, and went to change for bed.

When I woke up the next morning as the sun rose, my only thoughts were upon my blue-eyed best friend.


End file.
